


Tuttofare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gatto grigio [1]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Brotherhood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Keiichiro sa davvero essere protettivo con Ryo.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhzMpzIk8sk.★Fandom: Tokyo Mew Mew.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 811.★ Prompt: 19. Mentre A sta male, B cerca di badare a tutto (casa/famiglia/lavoro/ecc…). Anche quando le cose peggiorano, B fa di tutto per non farle pesare su A.





	Tuttofare

Tuttofare

 

 

La luce del lampadario dava vita ad ampie ombre circolari lungo tutte le pareti della stanza, una più grande di altre era sul soffitto, mentre accanto alla finestra ce n’era un’altra allungata che riportava deformata la silhouette di una delle coppe di vetro intorno alla lampadina.

Ryo starnutì rumorosamente e si soffiò il naso con il fazzoletto, il suo corpo sottile e muscoloso tremava, i suoi occhi erano arrossati, si sollevò la coperta avviluppandosi completamente.

“Tra una mezzoretta, se mi sento meglio, ti aiuto a lavare i vestiti” esalò.

Akasaka scese le lunghe maniche bianche della camicia che indossava, rimettendo i bottoni nelle asole.

“Già fatto” disse gentilmente. Iniziò a mettere in ordine i libri nella libreria del giovane, seguendo l’ordine sia di colori che alfabetico.

“A stenderli… allora” mormorò Shirogane. Adagiò la testa sul cuscino, i suoi capelli biondi risaltavano sulla fodera.

Keiichiro strinse la fascetta rossa che gli teneva fermi i lunghi capelli castani, le ciocche erano lisce e riflettevano la luce della lampada.

“Già fatto. Li ho anche ritirati” rispose. Piegò i vestiti abbandonati sulla sedia, aprì l’armadio e li mise al suo interno, richiuse le ante e recuperò gli altri abiti sparpagliati per la stanza.

“Ho finito di fare una torta al cioccolato. Così le ragazze avranno qualcosa da mangiare, vanno premiate per il lavoro che fanno al locale. È in frigo a raffreddarsi”. Aggiunse.

Ryo gettò il fazzolettino dentro una spazzatura grande quanto un cocomero, appoggiata ai piedi del letto, riportava il disegno di un gattino grigio.

“Hai già lavato anche… pavimento, piatti e vetri?” chiese con voce rauca.

Keiichiro annuì, chiudendo le ante dell’armadio, le sue iridi nere erano liquide e le sue labbra sottili ancora piegate in un sorriso.

“Hai bisogno di me in negozio?” domandò Ryo. I suoi occhi lacrimavano, una fitta alla tempia gli strappò un gemito.

“Il Maid Caffè procedere perfettamente. Me ne sto occupando insieme alle ragazze” lo rassicurò Akasaka.

“Almeno avvertimi in casa di attacco alieno” esalò Ryo. Chiuse gli occhi e crollò addormento sul cuscino, le gote arrossate, le labbra sporte, il respiro ansante e irregolare.

 

****

 

Keiichiro infilò le cuffie e attivò le auricolari nelle orecchie delle ragazze, attivando gli schermi.

“Mi dispiace, ragazze. Oggi vi toccherà riportare a me come va con i Chimeri” disse. La sua figura si rifletteva nello schermo davanti a lui, il suo volto era illuminato dalla luce azzurra.

“Non mi sembra affatto una buona idea” si lamentò Mew Paddy.

Mew Berry strillò e si udì un suo salto, seguito da un tonfo.

“Almeno dicci da dove vengono gli attacchi! Non credo tu sappia darci informazioni più utili di questa” soffiò.

Si udì la risata di Kisshu in sottofondo.

“Certo” disse Akasaka.

< Le cose stanno precipitando, ma la febbre di Ryo è ancora alta. Non voglio disturbarlo proprio adesso > pensò. Strinse le labbra e corrugò la fronte, scaricò i programmi di Ryo e riuscì a individuare la posizione della giovane e del Chimero.

“Alla vostra sinistra, ora!” gridò, guardando i puntini muoversi.

“Me ne occupo io! Mi trasformo e vengo in vostro aiuto!”. Si udì risuonare la voce di Zakuro.

“Descrivetemi il chimero. Ci dev’essere qualcosa negli appunti che mi permetterà di capire il suo punto debole” ordinò Akasaka.

 

******

 

“Io non sono più un bambino! Potevi condannare l’intero mondo” gemette Ryo, massaggiandosi la testa, spettinandosi i capelli biondi. Le gambe gli tremarono e cadde nuovamente seduto sul letto.

Keiichiro abbassò lo sguardo e gli appoggiò la propria giacca sulle spalle tremanti, sospirò e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli lunghi.

“Non si tratta di essere un bambino. Lo so che sei un genio e te la saresti cavata meglio di me” disse. Si sedette al suo fianco e si morse l’interno della guancia. “Ti ricordo che ti ho visto fare molti sacrifici. Ho visto il tuo genio crescere,

“Non volevo darti dell’incapace” disse Ryo. Tossì rumorosamente e tastò sul comodino, recuperò un altro pacchetto di fazzolettini e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Ti sei preoccupato perché abbiamo vinto per miracolo. Lo capisco, ma… Non potevi chiedermi di diventare un altro peso su di te” mormorò Keiichiro.

< Lui mi ha cresciuto e io non mi sono accorto che l’ho fatto sentire solo questo. Ho fatto come mio padre, ho usato il suo genio e l’ho fatto sentire meno di niente. Lui è sempre così gentile, praticamente sono i suoi dolci che mandano avanti la copertura e senza di lui non sarei mai nemmeno riuscito a far salpare il programma necessario a modificare il genoma delle Mew > pensò Shirogane.

“Tu non sarai mai un peso. Vo-voglio solo condividere con te il peso del nostro lavoro e anche della casa…” mormorò.

Akasaka gli posò la mano sulla testa.

“D’accordo, ma per ora pensa a guarire dall’influenza” disse, sorridendogli.

Ryo arrossì e cercò di fargli un sorriso storto a sua volta.


End file.
